Walking the Line
by Abandonedaccountnoreply
Summary: AU Frostwing is a Thunderclan warrior who has never faltered, or loved. Fawnpaw is a Thunderclan apprentice who has just chosen the path of a medicine cat. When the latter receives a message from Starclan, it is one that will not only change the lives of these two cats, it shall change the lives of every clan cat. But perhaps one won't survive. (T just in case)
1. Chapter 1: The Apprentice Ceremony

**Hello everyone! Remember that this is an AU story, so here, Firestar does not exist, and none of the old history happened, but they are, however, at the new territory. The only difference with the territory is that the place of Shadowclan and Riverclan and switched, so Thunderclan is between Riverclan and Windclan. The landscape and landmarks are still in their respectful territories though, such as the lake twoleg greenleaf place still being in the Riverclan territory. All the characters will be mine, I make them, I name them. The character list will be pasted at the beginning of each chapter, and following Erin Hunter's format. Also, this will** **not** **be updated frequently. I'll try to update twice a month, but no promises. Well then, now that you're all warned, let's get on with the story!**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

Leader

 **MORNINGSTAR** -Golden tabby she-cat with a long scar across her face and amber eyes.

Deputy

 **DAPPLEPELT** -Long legged tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**

 **WILLOWFROST** -Silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

SOFTDREAM-She-cat with a snow white pelt and green eyes.

NIGHTSONG-Agile black she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor to: Russetpaw

THORNCLAW-Sturdy tabby tom with amber eyes. Mentor to: Rustpaw

ROSETHORN-She-cat with a rose-tinted cream pelt with white accents and amber eyes.

THISTLECLAW-Brown and black tabby tom. Mentor to: Pinepaw

FOXHEART-Tom with orange pelt and amber eyes

BRIARROSE-She-cat with orange-cream pelt and green eyes.

LONGSTEP-Long legged brown tabby tom. Mentor to: Jaypaw

LIONHEART-Golden pelted tom with amber eyes.

SNAKETAIL-Dusty brown tom with a long tail.

BRIARHEART-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

SPOTTEDLEAF-She-cat with a brown pelt and darker patches. Green eyes.

NIGHTROSE-A dark ginger tabby she-cat with gem-like blue eyes.

NIGHTECHO-She-cat with a gray tinted black pelt and amber eyes.

WHITECLOUD-White and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

MISTFUR-Light gray she-cat with darker flecks.

POPPYLEAF-Dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

FROSTWING-Sleek pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

MAPLEFUR-Tom with a reddish-brown pelt and amber eyes.

SWALLOWCALL-Tom with a black and brown pelt.

WHITESTORM-Tom with a white pelt and blue eyes.

 **QUEENS:**

BLOSSOMHEART-Peach and tan she-cat, expecting Longstep's kits.

ECHOSONG-Black pelt, nursing Maplefur's kits.

CLOUDHEART-White tabby, nursing Thistleclaw's kits.

LEAFFALL-Brown tabby, nursing Foxheart's kits.

 **ELDERS:**

STONEFUR-A dull gray tom with mussed fur.

CROOKBACK-A mousy brown she-cat with a crooked back.

YELLOWTAIL-A golden tabby she-cat with a yellow tail.

CROOKEDCLAW-A brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

DAYLIGHT-A very light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

 **APPRENTICES:**

RUSTPAW-Rusty brown tom with amber eyes.

RUSSETPAW-Brown tabby tom with reddish-brown paws.

PINEPAW-Dark brown tom with long legs.

JAYPAW-White tom with blue eyes.

 **KITS:**

DAWNKIT-Completely black she-cat (Parents: Echosong and Maplefur)

FAWNKIT-She-cat with brown pelt and white spots. (Parents: Echosong and Maplefur)

IVYKIT-Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Parents: Cloudheart and Thistleclaw)

FERNKIT-Light brown she-cat with green eyes (Parents: Leaffall and Foxheart)

MOUSEKIT-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Parents: Cloudheart and Thistleclaw)

ASHKIT-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Parents: Blossomheart and Longstep)

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader:

 **WILLOWSTAR** -She-cat with a brown spotted pelt.

Deputy

 **SWIFTWATER** -She-cat with a white and gray spotted pelt.

 **MEDICINE CAT**

 **SWIFTSTREAM** -Tom with a dark gray pelt and green eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT APP.**

 **RAINPAW** -Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

ECHOCALL-She-cat with a gray and white pelt.

STORMFUR-Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

SCREECHSTORM-A light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

SILVERSTREAM-Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor to: Poppypaw

SANDSTORM-Dust colored she-cat with amber eyes.

LEOPARDPELT-She-cat with a spotted brown pelt.

TAWNYFUR-Dull reddish-brown she-cat

HAWKWING-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes Mentor to: Ravenpaw

ROWANHEART-Reddish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

SUNFALL-Dark yellow tom with green eyes.

GOOSEFEATHER-A gray and brown pelted tom Mentor to: Birchpaw

OAKFUR-A brown pelted tom with green eyes. Mentor to: Shrewpaw

DAPPLETAIL-Tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled tail

PATCHPELT-A black pelted tom with patches of brown

ADDERFANG-A tough brown tabby tom.

MOSSTAIL-Calico she-cat with a mossy brown tail tip.

MISTYFUR-She-cat with a swirled gray pelt.

CINDERPELT-A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

WHITESTORM-A white pelted tom.

FEATHERTAIL-A white she-cat with a fluffy, feather-like tail.

BRIARLIGHT-A peach and white striped she-cat with amber eyes.

 **QUEENS:**

NIGHTWING-Completely black pelt, nursing Whitestorm's kits.

BIRDFLIGHT-A golden tabby, expecting Oakfur's kits.

MOTHWING-A brown tabby, nursing Stormfur's kits.

 **ELDERS:**

DAPPLENOSE-A dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with a wholly black head.

SOFTWHISPER-A very light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

HALFEYE-A cross golden tabby with one eye half shut.

HOLLYLEAF-A brown spotted she-cat with green eyes.

EMBERCLAW-A ginger tom with amber eyes.

SWEETWATER-A white she-cat with blue eyes.

 **APPRENTICES:**

RAVENPAW-A completely black tom with green eyes.

POPPYPAW-A white and gray striped she-cat.

SHREWPAW-A brown she-cat with darker paws.

BIRCHPAW-A white tom with green eyes.

 **KITS:**

HOLLYKIT-A white and black she-cat (Parents: Nightwing and Whitestorm)

DOVEKIT-A white and rose-tinted she-cat (Parents: Nightwing and Whitestorm)

LARCHKIT-A brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Parents: Mothwing and Stormfur)

TINYKIT-A small gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Parents: Mothwing and Stormfur)

 **WINDCLAN**

Leader:

 **BREEZESTAR-** A gray tom with green eyes.

Deputy:

 **ASHPELT-** A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

GINGERLEAF-A ginger and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT APP.**

SWIFTPAW-A white she-cat with gray paws and ears.

 **WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

MEADOWFOOT-A wheat-colored tom with green eyes. Mentor to: Goldenpaw.

CROWFLIGHT-A black pelted tom with green eyes.

BRINDLECLAW-A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Snowpaw

GRAYWING-A tom with a pelt that has varying shades of gray. Mentor to: Mousepaw

HOLLOWFLIGHT-A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

OATFUR-A tom with an oat colored pelt.

OWLFUR-A brown and white tom with amber eyes.

SOFTWING-A very light gray she-cat with white accents. Mentor to: Bluepaw

FINCHFEATHER-A white and light gray tom with blue eyes.

DOVEWING-A white she-cat with hazel eyes.

ROBINFEATHER-A black tom with blue eyes.

HEATHERBRANCH-A she-cat with a dappled brown and white pelt.

EAGLESCREECH-A white and brown tom.

HARESPRING-A brown and white she-cat.

KESTRALFLIGHT-A white she-cat with brown spots and patches.

PEBBLEFUR-A gray and dark gray speckled tom.

SWALLOWTAIL-A gray she-cat with blue eyes.

WOLFPELT-A dark gray tom with white and black accents.

SWEETFUR-A peach and white she-cat with amber eyes.

WHITETAIL-A gray she-cat with a white tail

MUDFUR-A brown tom with amber eyes.

 **QUEENS:**

RUNNINGWATER-White pelted, expecting Wolfpelt's kits.

NIGHTBREEZE-A black and white cat, nursing Breezepelt's kits.

BIRDSONG-A white and brown pelt, expecting Graywing's kits.

MISTWING-A gray tabby, nursing Owlfur's kits.

LILYPETAL-A white and brown cat, expecting Runningstar's kits.

 **ELDERS:**

LOSTEYE-A brown tabby tom with only a scar where his left eye was.

HALFLEG-A black and white she-cat with one of her legs snapped off at the joint.

MEADOWBIRD-A white and cream she-cat with a destroyed voice.

 **APPRENTICES**

MOUSEPAW-A gray tabby she-cat

HAWKPAW-A brown and white tom with amber eyes.

GOLDENPAW-A tom with a golden pelt.

BLUEPAW-A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

SNOWPAW-A white she-cat with gray eyes.

 **KITS:**

SMALLKIT-A tiny gray she-cat. (Parents: Mistwing and Owlfur)

POPPYKIT-A brown tabby she-cat. (Parents: Mistwing and Owlfur)

BRIGHTKIT- A white she-cat. (Parents: Nightbreeze and Breezepelt)

NIGHTKIT-A black tom. (Parents: Nightbreeze and Breezepelt)

GRAYKIT-A gray tabby tom. (Parents: Mistwing and Owlfur)

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader:

 **DARKSTAR-** A black tom with white paws.

Deputy:

 **RUSSELTAIL-** A rust-colored she-cat with a slightly striped tail.

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

SHIMMERPOOL -A completely black she-cat with blue eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT APP.**

RUSTPAW-A reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

SMOKEFUR-A dark gray tom with blue eyes.

SILVERBREEZE-A light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor to: Starlingpaw

ROWANFUR-A reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

FLAMEPELT-A red-gold tabby tom with amber eyes.

FROSTHEART-A white she-cat with blue eyes.

DAWNPELT-A she-cat with a cream pelt and amber eyes.

BURNINGASH-A smoky gray tom with blue eyes. Mentor to: Scorchpaw

BRACKENFOOT-A white and brown tom with amber eyes. Mentor to: Wildpaw

NIGHTSHADE-A black she-cat with a white face and white paws.. Mentor to: Whitepaw

CEDARHEART-A dark grayish-brown tom with blue eyes.

SCARFACE-A scarred brown and black tom with amber eyes.

DARKFLOWER-A completely black she-cat with green eyes.

NIGHTFROST-A black and white she-cat with green eyes.

FAWNCLOUD-A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

SHARPFANG-A gray tabby tom with green eyes.

LITTLEFLAME-A ginger and white tabby she-cat.

STORMCLOUD-A dark gray and black tom with green eyes.

OAKLEAF-A dappled brown tom with amber eyes.

FARSIGHT-A white and black tom with blue eyes.

LIGHTBLAZE-A golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

FIERCEHEATHER-A fierce brown tabby she-cat

BLACKMUZZLE-A white tom with a black muzzle

DARKMIST-A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

LONGPOUNCE-A long legged black and white tom.

SOOTFUR-A sooty gray tom.

 **QUEENS:**

ROSEPETAL-A cream colored she-cat, nursing Cedarheart's kits.

RIPPLESTREAM-A gray and white striped she-cat, expecting Sootfur's kits.

GOLDENLEAF-A gold tabby she-cat, expecting Rowanfur's kits.

WHITEPELT-A white she-cat, nursing Blackstar's kits.

REDWILLOW-A reddish-brown she-cat, expecting Flamepelt's kits.

 **ELDERS:**

SWEETSILENCE-A cream she-cat with amber eyes.

SCARBACK-A dark gray tabby tom with a scar-filled back.

FIERCECLAW-A ginger tom with amber eyes.

 **APPRENTICES:**

SCORCHPAW-A rust-colored tom with amber eyes.

STARLINGPAW-A ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

WHITEPAW-A white she-cat with green eyes.

WILDPAW-A reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **KITS:**

DEERKIT-A cream colored she-cat (Parents: Rosepetal and Cedarheart)

RUSTKIT-A dark ginger tom. (Parents: Rosepetal and Cedarheart)

TIGERKIT-A dark ginger tabby tom. (Parents: Rosepetal and Cedarheart)

STRIPEDKIT-A white and black striped tom. (Parents: Whitepelt and Blackstar)

 **Whew! I'm finally done with the character list! That took two days to do, you know? On to the story!**

 **Frostwing's POV**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge!" Yowled Morningstar.

"Well, well, what is it now?" Nightsong asked lightly.

"I'd bet it's an apprentice ceremony. You know that Echosong and Maplefur's kits have just reached six months."

"Interesting. You think you'll get an apprentice?" Nightsong asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Well we'll never know if we don't attend soon."

"I suppose you're right," Nightsong admitted.

"I always am," I said, walking over to the high ledge.

Nightsong followed close behind and we both took our spots in the midst of all the warriors and apprentices.

Morningstar straightened herself. "Fawnkit, come up here."

Eyes trained downwards, said kit made her way up.

"Now you, Willowfrost."

The she-cat followed Fawnkit up.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Started Willowfrost. "As you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great enthusiasm and interest in following the path of a medicine cat. Your next medicine cat will be Fawnpaw."

Now, Morningstar took over. "Fawnpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Willowfrost?"

"Yes, Morningstar," said Fawnpaw.

"Then at half-moon, you must travel to the moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before. of the other medicine cats."

Morningstar looked Fawnpaw in the eye. "The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you."

The two cats touched noses, completing the ritual.

"Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw!" Cheered the crowd, making the poor little one a bit scared.

Willowfrost blended back into the crowd, and Fawnpaw joined the rest of her family.

"Settle down. We have one more ceremony to complete." Morningstar's words silenced the clan. "I suppose you know who it is. Dawnkit, come up here."

Dawnkit strode up to the front, excited yet wary.

"Dawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be," this time, Morningstar didn't give a thought. "Frostwing. I hope Frostwing will pass down all she knows to you."

Thunderclan's leader looked at me with challenging eyes. I held my head high, and weaved through the crowd to Dawnkit.

The best word to describe Morningstar's face was sated. She was satisfied with this pairing, and she was checking if we were. No matter. It would make no difference that would involve her anyways.

Finally, Morningstar continued her part. "Frostwing you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dapplepelt, and you have shown yourself to be skilled and strategic. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice."

I touched my nose to Dawnpaw, as Whitestorm had to her sister.

"Dawnpaw!" Nightsong yowled.

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" The crowd chanted.

I looked at Dawpaw, and her face was filled with embarrassment mixed with pride. I smiled and went off to my best friend, Nightsong.

"You have an apprentice now." Nightsong commented.

"At least she's not my kit!" I joked.

"You'll love it. Though try not to send yours to the elder's den too much. Russetpaw occupies it frequently. And might I say, I do _not_ mind." Nightsong said leisurely.

"Russetpaw loves that place. He's fond of the stories there. Especially the ones that Emberclaw tells." I said.

Nightsong's gaze became distant. "I used to be enchanted by them too. Especially the ones about the old territory, or any battles."

The two of us were interrupted by a breathless voice and someone pawing at my side. "Frostwing! Frostwing!"

I turned around to see my new apprentice, Dawnpaw. "Hello, Dawnpaw. What brings you over?"

"I wanted to ask when I would start training." She said.

"Tomorrow after sun-high." I responded.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you," then walked away.

"She's quite adorable. Very energetic." Nightsong commented.

I nodded absently. "Not to mention how long her legs are. That'd fit well with my style too. She doesn't look like one for stealth as much as speed or leaps. I don't hide well, so speed and leaps is a neccesity. It may benefit her more for stealth though. She has a good pelt color."

Nightsong thought for a moment. "It seems like you have something to work with. At least that's pretty good. It helps, really. Russetpaw and I usually rely on stealth too, but we have our differences. Me relying on shadows, and him on patches of dirt and and leaves. But still, from behind is almost always the best choice."

"All cats gather again! Hunting patrols!" Commanded Morningstar.

And yet again, we all followed suit to under the high ledge. This time, Dapplepelt was speaking.

"Three patrols," Dapplepelt said. "First leader, Longstep! Second leader, Briarheart! Third, Swallowcall! Pick your members and go!"

And again, the crowd scattered. Patrol leaders searching for candidates and others doing whatever.

"Frostwing!" Sparrowcall.

"Yes?" I asked, though I knew exactly what he was about to ask.

"Would you like to go on border patrol with me? I've already gathered Thornclaw and Whitecloud." And my thoughts were confirmed.

"It'd be my pleasure. Though my apprentice isn't coming. Our training doesn't commence until tomorrow. She is not skilled enough yet."

Sparrowcall nodded. "Fair enough. Let's go."

I followed him out of the camp, joined by the two others.

Once we were deep enough into the woods, Sparrowcall called us all to a stop.

"We should split up here. Thornclaw, to the right, Whitecloud up ahead, and I could just go along with Frostwing to the left."

"Sounds good, though I'm not sure that's such a good idea." I said.

"Why?" Sparrowcall asked.

"I don't think that you'll be able to keep up."

"I think I'll do fine," he said, looking at me.

I laughed fondly. "I mean it literally. I run a lot when catching prey."

"It's fine, really." He insisted,rubbing his tail on my shoulder.

"No."

Whitecloud quickly surged in. "You could go with me, it's okay. I doubt that Thornclaw will let you tag along anyways. We all know the lengths his pride goes to."

Thornclaw shrugged. "The girl's right."

Sparrowcall hesitated. "Oh, um... Then I guess I'll join you, Whitecloud."

Whitecloud smiled, and we all went our seperate ways.

 _Come on, little rabbit. Stay still and don't look behind you!_

I'd already caught a crow earlier, but I couldn't resist going for just one more. I lifted my paw off the ground, then softly set it down. Unfortunately, the rabbit sensed it, and looked back. That caused it to take off flying.

Cursing, I ran after it, legs stretching and claws out. The distance was getting closer and closer until my claws dug into it's back, but it kept running a few paces more, me close behind until I was suddenly aware of a smell that should've reached me long ago. The border mark. I stopped dead in my tracks, letting the rabbit crumple on the other side.

I sighed in relief. At least I hadn't crossed the border, not yet at least.

"What-" A voice started.

I looked over to see a Riverclan tom on the other side, wide-eyed and speechless.

"Free rabbit. It's on your side now." I offered.

Not waiting for him to reply, I ran off, catching a foolhardy pheasant in the process.

I held the squirrel and bird by their tails as I walked back into the camp with the rest of the hunting patrol. Thornclaw got three voles and a thrush, Sparrowcall and Whitecloud got a falcon together, but nothing else.

We all deposited our catches in the fresh-kill pile, and took something for ourselves. I myself took a small-ish thrush and sat down, plucking the feathers off.

"You got a pheasant?" A voice asked.

I looked up from my thrush into Sparrowcall's eyes. "Pheasants are fat and slow. The only thing that makes hard to catch is that they're rare."

"That's true. You don't see many pheasants."

"I suggest you get on with eating that rabbit between your claws. You don't want it to become crowfood while you talk to me." I replied.

Sparrowcall sheepishly sat down and started ripping apart his food. "I suppose that's a good idea."

"Mine always are." I said, plucking the final feather from the thrush.

There was a period of almost-silence when we ate our food.

Sparrowcall looked at me commenting casually,"Tonight is the gathering."

"I know."

"Well I know you know, but I didn't know if... I'm confusing myself. I'm just going to stop there."

I let out a playful laugh. "Good idea."

"So are you going?"

"Yes."

"I'll be looking forwards to it. A time of true peace."

I gave a surprised look at him. "Well, as close as possible."

 _At the gathering…_

"Careful, Dawnpaw. You should watch your step." I warned. Getting my first apprentice hurt or killed on her first day wouldn't be something that'd be forgotten, or forgiven easily.

"Easier said than done," Dovepaw grumbled. My apprentice was right, of course, but I chose to speak opposing to it.

"Well it'd be much easier with a better attitude."

"I know," she mumbled.

"Cheer up. Today's your first gathering and your apprentice ceremony. I'd be excited." But when I looked back, she'd disappeared, and all of the other cats I could see were from another clan.

I was startled by an unfamiliar voice. "It's you!"

Turning, I saw the same Riverclan tom from the other side of the border.

"You're the Windclan cat from earlier today!"

"Well-" I was cut off.

"What were you doing on Thunderclan territory?" His eyes narrowed.

"I have rights to be on my own clan's territory." I gave a doubtful look at him.

He looked confused. "Your own… But I thought you were a-"

"Windclan? No."

"You were chasing a rabbit…" He trailed off.

"And?"

Now the tom looked bashful. "Nevermind. So you're a Thunderclan cat."

"Probably only half," I said distractedly.

"What's the story behind that?" He asked.

I reluctantly looked back at him, and fixed him with a cold stare. "No one knew who my father was, my mom died while having me, so she never got to tell anyone. The end."

"Oh, I'm… sorry?" I almost laughed, due to the fact that he looked so awkward, but I didn't.

"What for?"

At that, I walked away, finding Sparrowcall nearby.

"Frostwing!"

"Sparrowcall."

"I swear, the island keeps getting bigger every time I come," he commented.

I looked up. "It doesn't."

"I said figuratively!" He defended.

"No, no you didn't."

"I could've sworn that I did…" This he muttered in a voice so low I could barely hear him. Nonetheless, I did, and let out a laugh.

I spent some time talking to Sparrowcall, then decided to explore the island. I passed time by this method for a while. We were early today, and close as they were to the island, Shadowclan always took their time.

"Shadowclan is here," said Dawnpaw.

"So they are." I looked around. "Let's find a place to sit for the gathering."

My apprentice obediently followed me to spot not too far, nor too close to the tree where the leaders sat. Gradually, the leaders, deputies, medicine cats, and their apprentices gathered on, under, and near the tree. The Windclan leader, Runningstar, called the gathering to order.

"Windclan has been faring well. We've welcomed Meadowbird to the elder's den, and now have a new Warrior. Heatherbranch."

A Windclan elder started the call. "Heatherbranch! Heatherbranch!" Others, such as me, took up the call, welcoming the new warrior.

Runningstar called for silence. "Otherwise, prey has been faring well, herbs have been growing well, and we have had three new kits. Smallkit, Poppykit, and Graykit."

The tom tipped his head down, and the Shadowclan leader, Darkstar, spoke up. "Shadowclan has been well. Our prey has been running a bit low lately, but it has been getting more plentiful as of late. We have two new apprentices, Scorchpaw, and Starlingpaw."

"Scorchpaw!" Cats cheered.

"Starlingpaw!" Others chanted.

" We have high hopes for them. Our queen Redwillow has given birth to two new kits. Tallkit and Lightkit." The tom paused, looking around. "No intruders or any danger. Shadowclan has no more news to share."

Morningstar started talking. "Thunderclan has just welcomed two new apprentices. Fawnpaw and Dawnpaw."

"Fawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" I yowled. Other cats around me took up the call, until the whole island was filled with the two apprentices' names.

Morningstar flicked her tail. "Hunting has been well. An elder, Tallstem, has gone to Starclan because of old age."

A moment of silence rippled through the clans in respect for the elder, Tallstem was a loyal clan member and an honorable fighter.

"Tallstem will be missed," murmured a voice beside me. I turned to see Russetpaw. Of course he would miss Tallstem. He spent most of his time in the elder den anyways.

"Other than that, Thunderclan is thriving. Leaffall and Foxheart have just had a kit, Fernkit, and there are many queens expecting." Morningstar released the spotlight to Willowstar.

Willowstar sat straight, almost in a haughty manner. "Riverclan has just had four new kits.

Hollykit, Dovekit, Larchkit, and Tinykit. The fish are plentiful, the water voles are everywhere. Riverclan hasn't met any obstacles this past moon."

With that, the gathering dispersed, and everyone went off to share tongues. I went to find Dawnkit when I was roughly pulled into a small clearing surrounded by thick hedges. I turned around to see yet again, the Riverclan tom.

"What are you doing… um…" I trailed off.

The tom was silent for a few moments before finally realizing why I hadn't finished my sentence. "My name is Oakfur."

"I'm Frostwing. Well then, what are you doing, Oakfur?"

Oakfur didn't even blink. "I wanted to talk to you."

I sighed. "About what? I don't suppose you want me to spill all of my clan's biggest secrets, now do you?

"No, that's not what I meant." The tom paced a few times before stopping in front of me. "I just wanted to know more."

Reluctantly, I nodded my head. "What do you want to know then?"

"I want to know more about your mother, and your father." He hastily added, "if that's okay."

I took a deep breath. "My mother's name was Duskflower. She was a dark cream tabby. She was always happy and sarcastic, a sharp tongue that was only reserved for times of need. One day, my aunt, Rosethorn, noticed that my mother's belly was becoming fuller. She admitted to being pregnant, but she wouldn't say who it was. Just said that it didn't matter. After everyone discovered that she was going to have kits, she became more reserved, putting up walls and fronts. It worked, but only for a while. After a short period of time, people saw through it, saw how tired she was. Fear disguised by joy. When she finally gave birth, there were two kits. Me, and my sister. My sister was too weak, and she died. My mother followed"

"So you have no idea who your father was?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"We should try to find out!" Oakfur's expression was so gleeful and bright. It almost made me think that it was a good idea.

"Find out who my father is?" I fixed him with a poignant stare. "We're not kits anymore. Some things just need to be left alone."

"But there's got to be something we can do! You can't not be curious!"

"Have you forgotten that we're in different clans?" I flicked my tail angrily. "There's nothing we can do!"

Oakfur looked down at his paws. "I just wanted to help you, and I know that it might not be the best idea, but I want to know." He looked up. "And you do too."

"Maybe. But let's leave this here for now, okay?"

Not waiting for him to reply, I walked out of the brambles and hedges, back to the clearing. I said hi to some friends, and left with the clan.

"So, who was that tom you were talking to?"

I turned to look at the speaker. "Sparrowcall! It was nobody, don't worry. I'm not planning to break the warrior code anytime soon."

He rubbed against me, headbutted me, and resumed his pace. "And aren't I glad about that."

"Oh, I'm sure you were terribly worried."

"Yup."

"Lower, Dawnpaw," I instructed, walking circles around my apprentice.

Dawnpaw complied, lowering her body closer to the ground, eyes focused on… well, a large piece of bark that momentarily served for some form of prey.

"Make sure your tail points straight ahead!"

"Take all of your weight onto your haunches! That way, your front paws have no impact on the forest floor!"

"Keep that springy feeling in your hind legs!"

"Drag yourself forwards with your front paws!"

"Pounce!"

With each command, Dawnpaw fixed her stance, little by little.

"Okay, now I need you to show me the hunter's crouch again."

Dawnpaw replicated what I'd shown her to the best of her effort. It was good and all, but nonetheless, not good enough.

"No, no. Your weight is unbalanced. You're leaning to your right!" I nudged Dawnpaw on her left side, and she tipped over, quite ungracefully.

"See that?" I pointed out. "You have to be completely balanced."

"Okay, I'll try again." By now, Dawnpaw was a little bored, but she did it anyways.

This time, her balance was better.

"Good. That's good. For now, at least. Pounce."

At my command, she pounced awkwardly, crash landing at the end.

"Unbalanced jump too. You leaned to your left this time. Overcorrection?"

Dawnpaw looked down. "Yeah."

"That's what I thought. Now, you want to keep a streamlined body. Watch me." I demonstrated a leap for her, and landed on all four of my legs. "Your turn."

Dawnpaw and I spent the rest of the afternoon practicing the two basic hunting techniques, until my apprentice got it right.

"Good work today, Dawnpaw. You've earned yourself a rest, but I think that you should replenish the moss for the elders first."

Dawnpaw grumbled, flopping onto her side.

"Come on, Dawnpaw," I said, my eyes sparkling. "What if I repay you in a fighting lesson tomorrow?"

Suddenly, the 'paw leaped up and started dashing towards camp.

"Save your energy!" I called out. "You're going to need it for five back and forth trips."

I sat there for a moment, and decided to climb a tree, based on whatever crazy whim I had. From there, I couldn't see much, save for the leaves of other trees.

"Well hello there, Frostwing," said a familiar voice.

I turned to see- "Oakfur! What are you doing here? And in the treetops, no less?"

"What, you think that Thunderclan is the only one who knows that tactic? Please. Willowstar has made us practice for a while. You're not the only one who has trees in their territory."

"You traveled by tree all the way here?" I asked.

"We're about three trees from the border, Frostwing. It wasn't that hard."

"Right. Because you're such an expert at tree climbing."

He nudged me playfully. "I'm an expert at more things than climbing."

I blinked innocently. "Like staring slack-jawed at me?"

He looked confused. "When did I-Oh. Very funny."

"Yes. Yes I am." With that, I leaped down and sprinted back to the camp.

 **There we go! THe first chapter. Review please, I would really like to have feedback. No flames please, but constructive criticism is absolutely fine, even wanted. Have a cookie! (::) Or cookies, plural. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Things Stay Dead

**Okay then! Here it is, the next chapter! Again, I said no promises, so… Here you go. Oh, and also, I had to fix some things in the character list. Willowfrost's appearance and Russetpaw's gender. I know this story is kind of cliche, it's not that original, but trust me, I've got big plans coming. It's going to be good. Just follow along. Now, the story!**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

Leader

 **MORNINGSTAR** -Golden tabby she-cat with a long scar across her face and amber eyes.

Deputy

 **DAPPLEPELT** -Long legged tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**

 **WILLOWFROST** -Silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

SOFTDREAM-She-cat with a snow white pelt and green eyes.

NIGHTSONG-Agile black she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor to: Russetpaw

THORNCLAW-Sturdy tabby tom with amber eyes. Mentor to: Rustpaw

ROSETHORN-She-cat with a rose-tinted cream pelt with white accents and amber eyes.

THISTLECLAW-Brown and black tabby tom. Mentor to: Pinepaw

FOXHEART-Tom with orange pelt and amber eyes

BRIARROSE-She-cat with orange-cream pelt and green eyes.

LONGSTEP-Long legged brown tabby tom. Mentor to: Jaypaw

LIONHEART-Golden pelted tom with amber eyes.

SNAKETAIL-Dusty brown tom with a long tail.

BRIARHEART-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

SPOTTEDLEAF-She-cat with a brown pelt and darker patches. Green eyes.

NIGHTROSE-A dark ginger tabby she-cat with gem-like blue eyes.

NIGHTECHO-She-cat with a gray tinted black pelt and amber eyes.

WHITECLOUD-White and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

MISTFUR-Light gray she-cat with darker flecks.

POPPYLEAF-Dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

FROSTWING-Sleek pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

MAPLEFUR-Tom with a reddish-brown pelt and amber eyes.

SWALLOWCALL-Tom with a black and brown pelt.

WHITESTORM-Tom with a white pelt and blue eyes.

 **QUEENS:**

BLOSSOMHEART-Peach and tan she-cat, expecting Longstep's kits.

ECHOSONG-Black pelt, nursing Maplefur's kits.

CLOUDHEART-White tabby, nursing Thistleclaw's kits.

LEAFFALL-Brown tabby, nursing Foxheart's kits.

 **ELDERS:**

STONEFUR-A dull gray tom with mussed fur.

CROOKBACK-A mousy brown she-cat with a crooked back.

YELLOWTAIL-A golden tabby she-cat with a yellow tail.

CROOKEDCLAW-A brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

DAYLIGHT-A very light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

 **APPRENTICES:**

RUSTPAW-Rusty brown tom with amber eyes.

RUSSETPAW-Brown tabby tom with reddish-brown paws.

PINEPAW-Dark brown tom with long legs.

JAYPAW-White tom with blue eyes.

 **KITS:**

DAWNKIT (Will become Dawnflower)-Completely black she-cat (Parents: Echosong and Maplefur)

FAWNKIT-She-cat with brown pelt and white spots. (Parents: Echosong and Maplefur)

IVYKIT-Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Parents: Cloudheart and Thistleclaw)

FERNKIT-Light brown she-cat with green eyes (Parents: Leaffall and Foxheart)

MOUSEKIT-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Parents: Cloudheart and Thistleclaw)

ASHKIT-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Parents: Blossomheart and Longstep)

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader:

 **WILLOWSTAR** -She-cat with a brown spotted pelt.

Deputy

 **SWIFTWATER** -She-cat with a white and gray spotted pelt.

 **MEDICINE CAT**

 **SWIFTSTREAM** -Tom with a dark gray pelt and green eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT APP.**

 **RAINPAW** -Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

ECHOCALL-She-cat with a gray and white pelt.

STORMFUR-Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

SCREECHSTORM-A light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

SILVERSTREAM-Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor to: Poppypaw

SANDSTORM-Dust colored she-cat with amber eyes.

LEOPARDPELT-She-cat with a spotted brown pelt.

TAWNYFUR-Dull reddish-brown she-cat

HAWKWING-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes Mentor to: Ravenpaw

ROWANHEART-Reddish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

SUNFALL-Dark yellow tom with green eyes.

GOOSEFEATHER-A gray and brown pelted tom Mentor to: Birchpaw

OAKFUR-A brown pelted tom with green eyes. Mentor to: Shrewpaw

DAPPLETAIL-Tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled tail

PATCHPELT-A black pelted tom with patches of brown

ADDERFANG-A tough brown tabby tom.

MOSSTAIL-Calico she-cat with a mossy brown tail tip.

MISTYFUR-She-cat with a swirled gray pelt.

CINDERPELT-A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

WHITESTORM-A white pelted tom.

FEATHERTAIL-A white she-cat with a fluffy, feather-like tail.

BRIARLIGHT-A peach and white striped she-cat with amber eyes.

 **QUEENS:**

NIGHTWING-Completely black pelt, nursing Whitestorm's kits.

BIRDFLIGHT-A golden tabby, expecting Oakfur's kits.

MOTHWING-A brown tabby, nursing Stormfur's kits.

 **ELDERS:**

DAPPLENOSE-A dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with a wholly black head.

SOFTWHISPER-A very light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

HALFEYE-A cross golden tabby with one eye half shut.

HOLLYLEAF-A brown spotted she-cat with green eyes.

EMBERCLAW-A ginger tom with amber eyes.

SWEETWATER-A white she-cat with blue eyes.

 **APPRENTICES:**

RAVENPAW-A completely black tom with green eyes.

POPPYPAW-A white and gray striped she-cat.

SHREWPAW-A brown she-cat with darker paws.

BIRCHPAW-A white tom with green eyes.

 **KITS:**

HOLLYKIT-A white and black she-cat (Parents: Nightwing and Whitestorm)

DOVEKIT-A white and rose-tinted she-cat (Parents: Nightwing and Whitestorm)

LARCHKIT-A brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Parents: Mothwing and Stormfur)

TINYKIT-A small gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Parents: Mothwing and Stormfur)

 **WINDCLAN**

Leader:

 **BREEZESTAR-** A gray tom with green eyes.

Deputy:

 **ASHPELT-** A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

GINGERLEAF-A ginger and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT APP.**

SWIFTPAW-A white she-cat with gray paws and ears.

 **WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

MEADOWFOOT-A wheat-colored tom with green eyes. Mentor to: Goldenpaw.

CROWFLIGHT-A black pelted tom with green eyes.

BRINDLECLAW-A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Snowpaw

GRAYWING-A tom with a pelt that has varying shades of gray. Mentor to: Mousepaw

HOLLOWFLIGHT-A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

OATFUR-A tom with an oat colored pelt.

OWLFUR-A brown and white tom with amber eyes.

SOFTWING-A very light gray she-cat with white accents. Mentor to: Bluepaw

FINCHFEATHER-A white and light gray tom with blue eyes.

DOVEWING-A white she-cat with hazel eyes.

ROBINFEATHER-A black tom with blue eyes.

HEATHERBRANCH-A she-cat with a dappled brown and white pelt.

EAGLESCREECH-A white and brown tom.

HARESPRING-A brown and white she-cat.

KESTRALFLIGHT-A white she-cat with brown spots and patches.

PEBBLEFUR-A gray and dark gray speckled tom.

SWALLOWTAIL-A gray she-cat with blue eyes.

WOLFPELT-A dark gray tom with white and black accents.

SWEETFUR-A peach and white she-cat with amber eyes.

WHITETAIL-A gray she-cat with a white tail

MUDFUR-A brown tom with amber eyes.

 **QUEENS:**

RUNNINGWATER-White pelted, expecting Wolfpelt's kits.

NIGHTBREEZE-A black and white cat, nursing Breezepelt's kits.

BIRDSONG-A white and brown pelt, expecting Graywing's kits.

MISTWING-A gray tabby, nursing Owlfur's kits.

LILYPETAL-A white and brown cat, expecting Runningstar's kits.

 **ELDERS:**

LOSTEYE-A brown tabby tom with only a scar where his left eye was.

HALFLEG-A black and white she-cat with one of her legs snapped off at the joint.

MEADOWBIRD-A white and cream she-cat with a destroyed voice.

 **APPRENTICES**

MOUSEPAW-A gray tabby she-cat

HAWKPAW-A brown and white tom with amber eyes.

GOLDENPAW-A tom with a golden pelt.

BLUEPAW-A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

SNOWPAW-A white she-cat with gray eyes.

 **KITS:**

SMALLKIT-A tiny gray she-cat. (Parents: Mistwing and Owlfur)

POPPYKIT-A brown tabby she-cat. (Parents: Mistwing and Owlfur)

BRIGHTKIT- A white she-cat. (Parents: Nightbreeze and Breezepelt)

NIGHTKIT-A black tom. (Parents: Nightbreeze and Breezepelt)

GRAYKIT-A gray tabby tom. (Parents: Mistwing and Owlfur)

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader:

 **DARKSTAR-** A black tom with white paws.

Deputy:

 **RUSSELTAIL-** A rust-colored she-cat with a slightly striped tail.

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

SHIMMERPOOL -A completely black she-cat with blue eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT APP.**

RUSTPAW-A reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

SMOKEFUR-A dark gray tom with blue eyes.

SILVERBREEZE-A light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor to: Starlingpaw

ROWANFUR-A reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

FLAMEPELT-A red-gold tabby tom with amber eyes.

FROSTHEART-A white she-cat with blue eyes.

DAWNPELT-A she-cat with a cream pelt and amber eyes.

BURNINGASH-A smoky gray tom with blue eyes. Mentor to: Scorchpaw

BRACKENFOOT-A white and brown tom with amber eyes. Mentor to: Wildpaw

NIGHTSHADE-A black she-cat with a white face and white paws.. Mentor to: Whitepaw

CEDARHEART-A dark grayish-brown tom with blue eyes.

SCARFACE-A scarred brown and black tom with amber eyes.

DARKFLOWER-A completely black she-cat with green eyes.

NIGHTFROST-A black and white she-cat with green eyes.

FAWNCLOUD-A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

SHARPFANG-A gray tabby tom with green eyes.

LITTLEFLAME-A ginger and white tabby she-cat.

STORMCLOUD-A dark gray and black tom with green eyes.

OAKLEAF-A dappled brown tom with amber eyes.

FARSIGHT-A white and black tom with blue eyes.

LIGHTBLAZE-A golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

FIERCEHEATHER-A fierce brown tabby she-cat

BLACKMUZZLE-A white tom with a black muzzle

DARKMIST-A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

LONGPOUNCE-A long legged black and white tom.

SOOTFUR-A sooty gray tom.

 **QUEENS:**

ROSEPETAL-A cream colored she-cat, nursing Cedarheart's kits.

RIPPLESTREAM-A gray and white striped she-cat, expecting Sootfur's kits.

GOLDENLEAF-A gold tabby she-cat, expecting Rowanfur's kits.

WHITEPELT-A white she-cat, nursing Blackstar's kits.

REDWILLOW-A reddish-brown she-cat, expecting Flamepelt's kits.

 **ELDERS:**

SWEETSILENCE-A cream she-cat with amber eyes.

SCARBACK-A dark gray tabby tom with a scar-filled back.

FIERCECLAW-A ginger tom with amber eyes.

 **APPRENTICES:**

SCORCHPAW-A rust-colored tom with amber eyes.

STARLINGPAW-A ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

WHITEPAW-A white she-cat with green eyes.

WILDPAW-A reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **KITS:**

DEERKIT-A cream colored she-cat (Parents: Rosepetal and Cedarheart)

RUSTKIT-A dark ginger tom. (Parents: Rosepetal and Cedarheart)

TIGERKIT-A dark ginger tabby tom. (Parents: Rosepetal and Cedarheart)

STRIPEDKIT-A white and black striped tom. (Parents: Whitepelt and Blackstar)

 **Fawnpaw's POV:**

"Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw!"

I had just enough time to turn my head around before I got bowled over by a bundle of black fur. I sighed, and slipped under the said furball's stomach to look them in the face.

"What now, sister?" I flicked my tail in annoyance. Couldn't she, I don't know, bat me on the ears even instead of leaping onto my back? Even an earlier warning would've been nice!

"So... did you learn anything cool today? _I_ did! Frostwing taught me some really cool fighting moves, watch this!" She then proceeded to balance on her back paws, and leap over my head, onto my back. This resulted in her flipping me over onto my back, leaving me stomach exposed. Dawnpaw took the moment of surprise to scramble up and pin me down via her sitting on my torso.

Our mother, Echosong, made her way over to us. "Still fighting like kits, I see!"

"No!" Dawnpaw sat proudly. "I'm fighting like a warrior!"

I chuckled. "A warrior kit maybe!" I knocked her over onto her back, then jumped upon her, and the two of us tumbled around in the dirt.

Not much after, I felt someone grab me by the scruff, and hoist me off of Dawnpaw.

"Come on, you should know better by now. You're apprentices!" Mother then purred, and used her paw to nudge Dawnpaw away from me.

After resolving the little tumble Dawnpaw and I had, Echosong stepped away to meet our father, Maplefur, to share a vole.

I returned my attention to my sister, who was attentively looking at me. "So did you learn anything cool?"

I thought back to the day's lesson. "Well…"

"Hi, Willowfrost!" I bounded over to the silver tabby, head held high. "I'm so glad that we start today! Dawnpaw started two days ago."

My mentor laughed, a bright, clear sound. "I apologize little one, but I had to make sure that you were really enthusiastic to go down this path." Willowfrost's voice took on a serious tone. "Are you still sure that you wish to be a medicine cat?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yes! It's always been my dream. I believe that being a medicine cat is the best way to help the clan, through knowledge."

"You are a wise one indeed," Willowfrost commented. She led me to the medicine cat den, straight to the herbs.

"Do you know any of these herbs?"

"Umm…" I wracked my brain trying to recall the names of some. "I know that those hairy leaves are borage. Nursing queens have that, right? I remember my mother telling me about those when she had to take some." I searched the collection. "Those green burrs are catchweed, to hold poultices in place. There's catmint over there, for um, whitecough? Greencough too, I think." I recognized one of the herbs from early on in my life. "That's chervil, right? For-for kitting. At least that's one of the uses." Looking around, nothing caught my eye, and nothing seemed familiar. "That's all."

Willowfrost nodded her head. "Not bad, and almost all were correct. It's just that catmint is mainly used for greencough. Whitecough too, but rarely."

"So did I do well?" My question had a small message hinted at underneath. _Do I have potential to become a medicine cat?_

"You did wonderfully, and you will do wonderfully." Willowfrost gave me a fond smile, almost a motherly one. I felt that soon, she'd become a mother figure. All that it needed was time and my success as a medicine cat.

"Thanks. I hope so."

"Well, I know so. Let's start with minor wounds today, shall we?" Willowfrost led me the the left side of the herbs, and beckoned for me to follow. I did without hesitation.

"Not much really, just getting to know the basics. It was fun though. I can't wait until I'm an actual medicine cat!"

My sister tilted her head in confusion. "But doesn't that mean that Willowfrost has to die first?"

"No," I said. "She told me that I'd get my official name and be an official medicine cat when she felt I was ready."

"Is Willowfrost nice?" Dawnpaw asked.

"Of course! She's very nice, and patient too. Kindred and joyful." A thought entered my head. "Is Frostwing cruel to you or hard on you? Is that why you asked me if my mentor was nice?"

Dawnpaw looked startled. "Of course not! She's really nice too. A little reserved though. But still, she's a great mentor."

I sighed in relief. "Oh, good."

All of a sudden, a rumble interrupted the short silence. I looked over to Dawnpaw. "Someone's hungry. Come on, we'll share. I saw a nice thrush on the fresh-kill pile."

"No argument here."

 **Frostwing's POV**

"How's Dawnpaw?" Nightsong sidled up to me, silent as the night she was named after.

"She's doing great, and she's very enthusiastic. Eager to do anything."

My best friend finished my thought for me. "But you think that she'll be disillusioned after seeing something truly horrible, like a battle."

I sighed. "Perhaps. But I have high hopes for her. She's a promising apprentice."

"She's only a 'paw, Frostwing. Give her time. She'll learn." I let the she-cat's advice sink in.

I nodded. "You're right. I'm sure she'll be great."

"Now I've got to go meet Thornclaw. He wants us to collaborate in training our apprentices." The black she-cat padded away towards said tom.

Feeling lonely, I decided to go into the forest for some relaxation. Again, I climbed a tree, the same one that I had the last time Oakfur had visited.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite Thunderclan she-cat in the world."

Already knowing who it was, I retorted in a way that couldn't be called rude, but wasn't exactly friendly. "Well well well, if it isn't my _least_ favorite Riverclan tom in the world."

He pretended to look hurt. "It wouldn't kill to be nicer."

I shot a glare at the arrogant tom. "It would if it was to you."

"My feelings are delicate things, Frostwing." Oakfur came to sit next to me on the branch.

I pushed him away. "And I have no problem in hurting them."

We sat in silence for a moment, only listening to the whistling of the wind and the chirping of the birds. It was truly peaceful, and neither of us spoke, for we knew that if we did, it'd ruin the moment.

Oakfur looked at me, his gaze bashful and pained at the same time. "So have you found any leads on who your father was?"

"We're not doing this. There's no possible way to do this. None. She didn't tell anybody, and there is no possible proof. The only way is to somehow make the father confess." I looked down. "And that would be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Again, the hope in his voice and demeanor almost made me believe what he said. But it wasn't enough.

"Just drop it, okay?"

"Fine." He thought for a moment, then spoke. "If you _were_ half-clan, what clan would you think you're in?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought I told you to drop it?" Sighing for perhaps the fifth time in the last ten minutes or so, I answered anyways. "Windclan. I'm fast, and I have long legs."

"I agree. That's what I originally thought you were anyways." I gave a small smile.

The sun had started to set, and I looked towards Oakfur. "I should get going. Goodbye." And I left without looking back.

"Hey Frostwing!"

I looked up to see the one and only Sparrowcall. "Well hello. Come to invite me onto another patrol?"

The tom looked down shyly. "Maybe."

I nodded, accepting. "Well then I have no choice but to accept. I'll get Dawnpaw, and maybe Nightsong?"

"Sounds good. I'll get Whitestorm, and then we can go. After you're done, meet me at the entrance of the camp, got it?" So with that, we parted ways.

"Nightsong! Get your lazy self out here!" As response to my calls, the she-cat grumbled unintelligibly and dragged herself over.

Nightsong grumbled crankily. "What now? Don't tell me…"

"We're going on a border patrol. Come with me to grab the apprentices." I led the way to the den of the apprentices, Nightsong at my heels.

I stood in front of the entrance. "Dawnpaw! Russetpaw! Come on out!" It wasn't much later that I heard rustling from inside the den.

"We're here." Dawnpaw led Russetpaw out of the den, squinting at the sunset. "Do you need anything?"

"Matter of fact, yes." Nightsong continued. "For a border patrol, come now. It's your first, isn't it, Dawnpaw?"

My apprentice shuffled her feet. "Yes."

"So you better not miss it. Now as for you, Russetpaw, you're going to have to no matter what." Nightsong beckoned for them to come. "So come on!"

The two apprentices hurried, scrambling after us as if they couldn't walk properly. Soon, we were at the camp entrance.

"Ah, good, you're here." Sparrowpaw looked at the apprentices, nodding. "They'll do fine."

"Really?" Whitecloud spoke up. "I mean, Dawnpaw has barely started training. Don't you think that she and Frostwing shouldn't come?" The white she-cat had a hint of anger in her eyes, and a hint of desperation in her voice.

Sparrowcall paid it no heed. "Well, I think that experience is the best mentor."

"Well," I said, "Not better than me."

Sparrowcall laughed. "No, of course not." And so, we went into the forest, lit amber by the setting sun.

"Who goes there?" Asked a voice from the other side of the Riverclan border.

"We mean no harm, we're just patrolling. We're still on our territory. You don't have to worry about anything." My voice carried out in the night air, disrupting the stillness.

"Wait, I thought you were-this isn't possible. Wait…" A tom stepped out into the light. He had a completely white pelt, just like mine.

"What are you doing out here?" My voice turned harsh, suspicious.

"Same as you! I'm on a patrol. I guess that Thunderclan never thought to split up with tasks like these." He sneered.

Whitecloud stepped forwards. "Well, we're just finishing up. Safer in groups, and speed isn't an issue."

"I think we should just go our separate ways, and not cause any commotion." Everyone nodded at Nightsong's suggestion.

"Alright then. Let's leave." I led the others away.

Later, when I looked back, the tom was staring at me with an emotion that I couldn't quite distinguish.

 **There we go! The second chapter! I hope it didn't suck, and there were a few hints foreshadowing the future of this story. I might even have multiple stories in a mini series, I don't know. But rest assured that I have a pretty good storyline. Well, for your dedication in reading, I present to you, a present: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Life Underground

**Hello again! Next chapter! My friend and beta reader recommended that I switch to 3rd person. So I'm going to try it out. Tell me if it sucks!**

Four herbs were set in front of Fawnpaw, and by none other than her mentor. "Okay, so which one of these four herbs is used for lowering high temperatures?"

Fawnpaw studied the four carefully. "That one." She gestured her paw at the third leaf. "As for the name…"

Willowfrost looked amused. "It's quite easy to remember the name if you know what it's for. This herb's name is a hint to it's use, and vice versa too." Her expression was a laughing one. "Do you really not remember?"

Fawnpaw thought back to the day before. They'd mostly worked on minor wounds and cuts, but she'd also been shown some other herbs too. Wracking her brain, she finally snagged onto a piece of information. "It's feverfew! For fevers!"

The silver tabby laughed. "There you go! Now I'd like you to identify the rest, and list their uses."

The first one was a ruffled leaf, clean and plain. "I think that's Burdock. You have to chew them, then put them on wounds with no infection. If you chew the root, that'll help with infected ones. I think it has something to do with rat bites too." The second one had yellow flowers. "That's goldenrod. The poultice is really good at healing wounds." Now the last one was difficult. Black roots, thick as a cat's paw. "I'm not sure about that last one. Comfrey? Or maybe that's the burdock root? I don't know."

At each correct answer, Willowfrost nodded. With the last one, she answered in words. "Your first guess was actually correct. It's comfrey root. It's for broken bones and soothing wounds." She swept the herbs away. "That was good. I think you've got the small wounds down."

Fawnpaw was surprised to say the least. "Really? But I didn't get the last one right."

"It doesn't matter. I just brushed over that one yesterday." She took the comfrey root out. "This is for major things. Not just minor wounds"

"Oh," the apprentice said. "Okay."

Willowfrost started rummaging in her herb collection. "So there are a number of things that I want to teach you. I'm going to give you the choices, and you have to pick two." She stopped to look back at Fawnpaw. "Does that sound good?"

"Yes." She waited patiently, which to her was quite an accomplishment.

The medicine cat took out a few leaves. "So, you could learn about major wounds, minor sickness, birthing, or nursing. Pick which two you want and which one you want to learn first."

The 'paw thought about it. "I figure that I have to learn the basics first. Minor sickness and birthing, please."

Willowfrost nodded. "Good choice. No nursing without birthing, now is there?"

She then proceeded to pull out a few more herbs, one with fuzzy leaves, another with little white flowers, and yet another with many purple flowers.. "This one, with the purple flowers, that's lavender. It's used for fevers and sore throats…"

"So, what happens when a cat is birthing?" Willowfrost looked at her apprentice expectantly.

The spotted she-cat tried to think, but the rain outside poured down so heavily, her thoughts could barely be heard even by herself, much less her voice by Willowfrost. "Give the mother a stick to bite on, give her borage leaves, fresh, green. Uh, chervil too. When the kits come, tear the air sack and lick their fur backwards. Then, place some fresh lavender next to the queen to soothe her." When finished, her gaze was directed at Willowfrost for confirmation.

She nodded. "Correct. Now-"

Suddenly, she was cut off by a frantic call. "Blossomheart is having kits!"

They turned to see Longstep, the future father of said kits. His eyes were filled with fear, and yet they had a tinge of excitement. "Do you know what to know?"

Willowfrost looked down at Fawnpaw. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"We're good. We'll follow you into the nursery." The two hurried after Longstep, with more than one reason why. Other than the urgency of birth, it was because their pelts were soaking wet. And no one likes a soggy cat.

Finally, they'd gotten there. "Blossomheart, they're here." Longstep worriedly looked at his mate. She was laying on her side and panting heavily.

The birthing she-cat only had enough strength to say one word. "Good."

Willowfrost went over to Blossomheart while her apprentice grabbed a small stick stuck in the nursery wall. Half of it was soggy and soft, but the other half was nice and dry. She gave Blossomheart the dry part to bite, and went back to the medicine cat den.

When Fawnpaw got there, she frantically looked around for the three needed herbs. Borage, chervil, and lavender. At the same time, she berated herself for not gathering them before leaving for the nursery.

She quickly found the herbs and made her way out. Ducking her head to shield the herbs from the rain, she hurried over to the nursery.

When entering, or more accurately, tumbling into the nursery, Fawnpaw shouted, "I'm here! I'm here!"

Even when acknowledging, Willowfrost didn't miss a beat. "You're right on time. Give Blossomheart the herbs!"

The 'paw followed the instructions, setting the three herbs in front of the kitting queen. "This purple one is for sniffing, this fuzzy leafed one and the fern-leaf like one is for eating, now quickly!" At each description she pushed the said herb forwards, towards Blossomheart.

The she-cat didn't protest, and ate the herbs.

"Come here, Fawnpaw, you have to be the one to receive the kits!" The mentor flashed an urgent look at her disciple.

Said cat hurried over, and just in time too. The first kit slipped out, and she ripped apart the bloody air sack, then licked the kit's fur backwards. "She-cat!"

The medicine cat didn't leave Blossomheart's side. "There's another one coming!" And she was right.

Fawnpaw rushed over and ripped the air sack. Once that was done, she carried the kit over to it's sister. "A tom this time!"

Longstep breathed a sigh of relief. "Are there any more?"

"No." With that, Willowfrost carried the kits over to their mother to feed.

They felt around for a bit before suckling on their mother. Fawnpaw studied the kits. They were so helpless. Blind and weak, like they depended on their mother for survival. They did, but that was beside the point. They were cute, in a way. Well, in more than one way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Blossomheart's voice. "The gray one, the she-cat that looks like my mother. She's Rainkit."

Longstep moved closer to his mate. "That's a beautiful name." His gaze was full of love, and the joy of being a new father. "The tabby tom will be Barkkit."

The two mates looked at each other, their love strengthened by their new link. Fawnpaw felt a pang of sadness, knowing that no one would ever look at _her_ that way, but it was the price to pay to serve her clan and serve it well.

"Will you be okay? Do you feel any pain?" Willowfrost asked.

The new queen shook her head. "No, no. It feels great. I'll send Longstep if I ever need your help. Thank you."

And suddenly, Fawnpaw felt good again. She didn't need anyone's love, only their thanks. That was more than enough reward, other than knowing that she'd actively helped that cat.

"I'll leave the extra borage here just in case you need it. Remember, it's for extra milk if you're running low." The medicine cat pushed the pile of borage towards the queen.

Blossomfall accepted, tucking the leaves in close to her. "I'll remember."

"We should go now." Willowfrost looked back at her apprentice. "Come on."

Obliging, Fawnpaw followed her mentor back into the medicine cat's den, glad to get out of the rain.

 **Frostwing's POV**

"You're one of the clan cats, aren't you?" A voice sounded behind Frostwing, timid and curious.

THe white pelted she-cat turned around to see a cat that looked suspiciously like her, white pelt, green eyes. "Who are you? What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?"

Despite Frostwing's suspicion, the other cat just stood there, blinking. "My name is Lily. I guess you could say that I'm a rogue. I'm about fifteen months, or as you clan cats call it, moons old."

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?"

Lily smiled. "Well well well, heavy with the suspicion, aren't we?" The rogue pointed her tail at a partially hidden tunnel entrance. "I live in the tunnels underground. I catch some animals for food, or um, prey, to eat. Not too much though, I know that you clans are a bit touchy with your _prey._ So that's about it."

Not taking her eyes off of the rogue she'd just met, Frostwing pressed further. "How would you know how to catch prey? I doubt there's some underground clan for you to learn from! Or is there?"

"Don't be so uptight!" Lily sighed. "I've spied on your clan for quite a while now. I copy the moves apprentices use, and I've just practiced a lot. Early on in my life I stole food from your ahem, _fresh kill pile_ because I couldn't catch anything on my own. People thought I was you, so even if I was caught, it was okay. I stopped though."

The warrior cat was silent. She was thinking about the times when some warriors would berate her on taking so much food from the fresh kill pile. She hadn't taken any, it was Lily. "Why don't you join the clan?" Her words were tentative, unsure, but she said them anyways. "We'd welcome you, that's for sure."

"No thank you." The rogue scoffed in what could've been considered a rude manner. "You clan cats are really strict about entry and all. Don't think that I'm deaf and don't hear all the fear and hate that's spread about the rogues and kittypets. No, you would welcome me, but I'm not sure about the rest of your clan."

"Will you be okay here?" Frostwing asked. Her bias on rogues wasn't easily overcome, but this one, Lily, seemed fine. Not too bad, though moons of stories about bad ones couldn't wear away in one conversation.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay! Just check on me every once in awhile. It gets kinda lonely. Sometimes other rogues pass by, but that's about all."

Frostwing nodded, and watched as Lily disappeared through a dark tunnel.

"Well hello there, Frostwing. Who was that?"

Frostwing looked around, catching the eye of a certain pompous Riverclan tom. "Oakfur."

"What, just 'Oakfur' for a greeting? I thought we'd become closer than that." He acted fake-hurt, eyes teasing her.

"We haven't become close at all, and might I remind you, we are from different clans. I could just report you to my clan leader." The threat hung in the air before Oakfur laughed.

He gave a cocky look. "Well you haven't yet, so that says something."

"I'm a benevolent soul."

"I don't doubt that, my little white angel." Frostpaw stiffened at that, struggling to smooth down her tail fur. The nerve of the Riverclan cat to mock her like that made her furious. But a part of her liked how he called her 'angel.' Though that part was _very small._ "Cat got your tongue, angel?"

"Don't call me angel, not if you want to keep your own tongue!" Her hackles were raised, eyes full of fire and brimstone.

"I wouldn't want to bother you, _angel,_ so I'll depart here. See you later, _sunshine._ " With that, Oakfur leaped through the trees, back to his clan's territory.

"Good riddance. Now where would my apprentice be?"

BLAH BLAH BLAH LINEBREAK BLAH BLAH BLAH LINEBREAKER BLAH BLAH BLAH

 **There we go! Third chapter! Sorry for my shitty upload schedule, but you know, at least I uploaded… And by the way, I noticed that some of my readers were from Vietnam. So am I! I'm actually in Vietnam, and am Vietnamese, so yeah! It's pretty cool! Check out my new Maze Runner story (based on the books, not the movies) that I've been working on. I'm really excited about it, so make sure you go check it out!**


End file.
